The One with the Dregs
by bolly69
Summary: Absolutely an M rating, DO NOT read if that's not your thing. A one shot smut-fic. Galex. Please review if it hits the spot! Bolly x


**TITLE: The One with the Dregs**

**AUTHOR: bolly69**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or concept; they belong to the BBC/Ashley/Matthew, etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Just a one shot I had to get out of my system in between chapters on my other fic!**

**This is ****definitely**** an ****M**** rating, please do not read on if you're easily offended by sex and/or strong language.**

**(It's so filthy I find it hard to believe I wrote it, but who knows what lurks in the darkest recesses of our minds?)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex pushed through the double doors of CID and quickly took her seat at her desk, avoiding eye contact with any of the team; there were only a handful of them in and they were huddled around Ray as he flicked through a girly magazine. Shrugging her coat onto the back of her chair she shuffled papers and files on her desk while trying to maintain an air of composure despite being slightly out of breath and flustered, her flushed cheeks barely hidden by her hastily applied blusher.

Her phone rang and she answered swiftly. The familiar growl on the other end made her insides flip, "Bolls..."

Her eyes darted around CID to check the others weren't watching her; they were too occupied by tits and bits to even register she was there, "Yes…?"

"Bolly, listen to me carefully", he spoke slowly, drawing out every syllable, "Bolly, I know my spunk is seeping out of your pussy and trickling down your legs right about now; I still have your soaked knickers in my hand, I'm twisting them around my fingers, stroking them, breathing them in, they smell of you, of our sex. And I know your stomach is doing somersaults as you remember what I did to you before, when you think of my cock filling your pussy, and me thrusting into you, making you come and scream out loud. And I know for all your posh Nancy ways that I'm turning you on big style right now. Aren't I?"

She could hardly breathe enough to answer him, only managing a throaty whisper, "…Yes… Oh God, yes you are…"

"Good 'cause I'm rock hard and ready for you again. But before I let you near my big hard cock I want to go down on you Bolls, want to lick your pussy out and suck on your clit until you beg me to stop. Would you like that Lady Bolls?"

Her voice was no more than a weak and pathetic whimper, "…Yes… Gene… Oh yes…" She was visibly trembling, "Wh…where are you? ..."

"Empty office down the corridor, second door on the left after the evidence room, just before the corner. Come in and turn the key behind you".

Alex could barely stand, her legs quivered beneath her threatening to fail her with the very thought of him, the moisture between her legs gathering once again along with that familiar throb. She gathered some files off her desk and gripped them to her chest, her taught nipples crashing into them exquisitely.

She found her way along the corridor and placed a trembling hand on the door. She tentatively pushed it slowly open and stepped into the dimly lit room. The huge silhouette of Gene loomed near the far wall. Placing her files onto a desk, she turned to lock the door. Suddenly he was behind her, pressing into her back, her arse; his erection hard and insistent. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he growled into her ear, "Bolls…"

His hand gripped her hip pulling her closer into him. She was almost panting now, leaning back into him. Slowly she turned to him and he pinned her against the door, his hungry mouth finding her neck, his teeth raking up along her jaw and grazing her lips. His hand found her breast, kneading it, thumb brushing her hardened nipple, causing her to moan out loud and her knees to buckle. She pushed her fingers up into his hair and pulled his head to her, parting her lips eager for his tongue to explore.

She traced her fingers down his chest and found his zip, distended by his large erection, and slowly pulled it down. She rubbed her hand along its length, the cold metal teeth of the zip biting at her flesh, before springing him loose. He groaned into her mouth; she knew had to have him soon.

He pulled away from her but dragged her with him. Roughly throwing aside her files from the desk he pushed her down onto it, kneeing her legs apart and standing between them. He quickly dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up her trembling thighs. She gasped, shivering at his touch, and their eyes met in silent acceptance; Gene looking and feeling as though he was kneeling in reverence; worshipping at the altar of a Goddess.

His long elegant fingers trailed up her thighs and brushed over her curls, still damp and uncovered from him earlier. He gently pushed his fingers into her wetness, circling her clit with his thumb; already beautifully engorged, ready for him. Her back arched and she cried out, spurring him on.

"Oh… Gene!"

And then his mouth was on her, tongue pushing into her while his fingers still caressed and stroked, driving her towards that wonderful release. She tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the gentle bob of his head as he worked on her.

It wasn't long before she achieved that release, her climax tearing through her limbs, her body in spasm, shuddering beneath him. Within a heartbeat he stood and pushed into her, still feeling the waves of her orgasm rippling inside her. She expected him to pump into her and bring his own release on, but he didn't. He scooped her into his arms and moved slowly, almost serenely in her; wanting to savour every sensation, nuzzling into her neck, whispering her name.

The switch from pure unadulterated lust to Gene gently making love to her was not lost on Alex, and it only served to heighten her passion. Clinging to him she rose and fell with him, another orgasm threatening to burst, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her gasps hot and heavy on his skin, her long legs around his hips, binding him to her.

He loved this, buried in her, feeling her tremble around him, taking her to where only he could. He knew she was close again, her quickened breathing and low moans betrayed her all too easily. He kissed her open mouth and shifted his body ever so slightly to increase the friction between them, and moved in her another few times. And then she was gone, over the edge, quivering and sobbing in equal measure; his own orgasm broke through him like a tidal wave, enveloping him in its wake and momentarily blinding him, a roar escaping his chest; only the sounds of them fighting to regain their breaths remained. He came back to reality with Alex stroking his hair, gently smoothing it away from his face, her face smiling up at him beaming with love.

"I thought I was in for another quickie Guv, didn't think you were gonna put on such a show"

"Yeah, well, sometimes a quickie isn't all it's made out to be Bolls, I'd much rather have more…"

"Gene…"

A pause.

"I know love, I know… Alex…"

"I know Gene"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was too norty, oh wait, no I'm not sorry at all! Happy Easter! ;-) **

**Thanks to Ash & Matt for giving us fantastic characters to play with, to whatever ends…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
